daughters of the flash
by x-men1fan
Summary: the flash has 3 daughter's, Mya, Jillian and Janelle, Someone's happy and someone's not
1. Chapter 1

Hey people who are reading this I know I still haven't added new chapter's to my other stories I am so so sorry I have been busy with school work but I just read the most amazing thing and I am going to dedicate it to the first person that reviews. Kk love ya. Read and review please!

"Morning team" Batman says "these three girls are Jillian, Mya and Janelle, protégées and daughters of the flash" everyone gasped, but kid just looked annoyed "how old are you girls?" Janelle smirked "I'm 14 Jillian is 14 and Mya is 13" Mya walked up to Robin "don't worry you can keep cousin Wally, because J and I aren't speedsters well I'm not but J is , I'm a telepathic, telekinetic and Jillian have a way of making portals since she from limbo" Flash 04 Says a robotic voice. "Girls!" shouts flash "I can't believe you three beat me in a race" "well I was holding onto Janellie because you said I couldn't use portals" Jillian pouted "hey don't worry bats already promised me you would get a spot on the team" Mya and Jillian squealed and Janelle smirked and stuck her tongue out at Wally every one laughed at that but Wally. "Okay team get to know the girls" batman says as calm as he can without smiling at their antics and he walked away. Jillian turns to robin "hello rob" she leans towards him and whispers "meet me in the kitchen at 2 am, I need to discuss something with you" she says sweetly her hot breathe tickling his ear. Zantana wasn't amused with Jillian flirting with robin. Little did she know that Janelle and Mya both had a thing for robin not Jillian. Janelle walked up to robin and said "hey, I was wondering if you could give me a tour of the cave?" She asked flirtatiously robin replied with a "s-s-sure" blushing she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked off to talk to kaldur. "How could you?!" Wally shouted at robin "what did I do?" Robin asked "you like janelle that's the problem!" "Is it that obvious that I like one of them and it isn't janelle that I like" he states, "oh is it Jillian?!" He Yelled and stomped off. Robin noticed that Mya was just sitting on the couch staring at her open hands he walks over to her and says "are you alright?" "I'm fine it's just that I don't know where to stay since dad only has 2 bedrooms in the house" "you could stay here" he smiles "with me" she looks up at him shyly "I would be honoured to stay and she floats of to see flash but she turns around suddenly "does cousin Wally not like me" she asks quietly "it's probably because I like y..." His voice trailed off as he looked away blushing furiously. She slowly floated away and went to talk to Barry. He smiles to himself hoping one day that maybe he could get to know her. Artemis walks up to Jillian and holds out her hand "I'm Artemis" Jillian curtly nodded, Artemis scoffs and turns away to talk to Janelle "I see that you dislike bay-watch" Janelle smirks and holds out her hand "Janelle and your name is?" "Artemis" she smiles. Wally runs up to Janelle yelling "I bet I could beat you in a race!" She smirked "give me 1 second" one! Someone yelled and Janelle appeared in a pastel pink and black uniform. Mya raised her hands and her clothes changed into a red and black uniform and Jillian jumped into a portal and reappeared in a purple uniform. Red Arrow walks in and sees Jillian standing there "hey Roy" Robin yells "have you met the new girls?" He laughs "and I bet you've got a crush on one of them" he shouts back, robin blushed and looked at Mya without anyone noticing other than Roy. Roy looked round and saw a beautiful girl shyly looking at him, he slowly walks over to her and looks her in the eye and says "hi I'm Roy" with a gentle smile she smiles and curtly nods "i am Jillian".


	2. Chapter 2 dot

Robin's POV:

I see Mya, Janelle, and Jillian the next morning, but all I can focus on is Mya , her blue tank top and a pair of dark blue shorts under a mint green robe, her hair hung loose over her shoulders and a mint headband on her head I hear Janelle whisper "someone's looking at you" she said while poking Mya in the ribs, she gently blushes and meets my gaze. I smile to myself while I Pour a glass of milk. Jillian walks up to me " I see you have taken a fancy to my sister" she says I do a spit take "what are you talking about?" I say a little too loud. All Jillian does is shrug and walk away. I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist and I hear a soft sigh "I'm so tired" a soft voice says as I turn around and Mya wraps her arms around my neck "take me to my room" she says and she holds herself against my chest, I feel my cheeks growing warm and I hear some snickering and a he's never going to do it, I pick her up (bridal style) and carry her away and as soon as we reach her room I set her down on the bed and if start to walk away and she grabs my hand and whimpers "are you going to leave me?" I sigh and smile at her "never would I ever".


End file.
